


Cupids of The Other Winchester Universe

by Amy_Winchester, totalnovaktrash



Series: The Other Winchester [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, THIS ISN'T FANFICTION, This is an explanation of Cupids in our AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Winchester/pseuds/Amy_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: An explanation of how our Cupids differ from the Cherubim of Canon





	

**Darkel insists that you guys don't just automatically understand how the Cupids in our AU are different. So she forced me to write this with her to explain. -Amy**

_You can all thank me later. -Darkel_ **  
**

**There's a hierarchy here to understand. At the very top are the 'Higher-Ups' who are only ever called 'the Higher-Ups' and pretty much have the final say over everything.**

_The Cupid equivalent of God._

**Then there** **'s Eros, who is the leader of the Cupids. Sort of like a President, I guess?**

_A friend of mine calls Eros the Cupid equivalent of Naomi. Except not a total bitchy nutcase._

**I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with that comparison but okay. Below Eros is the Second-in-Command.**

_A position generally reserved for the Eros' closest friend. Or closest colleague if you're an emotionally constipated Winchester._

**Then are the Cupids.**

_Technically the same as Canon Cherubim. But none of them are naked. And they don't use hugs as greetings._

**Below the Cupids are the Apprentices.**

_AKA non-naked Cherubim-in-training._

**And at the very bottom are the Disciples of Cupid.**

_Spirits who kidnap people of different species (angels, humans, supernatural beings, etc.) to be trained as Apprentices._

**Every century or so, the Apprentices are evaluated and one of them is chosen for special training under the Eros so that can take that Eros' place when they complete what's called a 'Challenge Match'.**

_The Cupids' jobs are to match pairs of Soulmates. A 'Challenge Match' is when the potential Eros is given a couple that would probably have difficulty accepting their Soulmate and told, "Go hook these two people up. Oh, and you can't use Cupid magic. Good luck."_

**Mallie's Challenge Match, as stated in _Introducing Amalie_ , was Destiel.**

_Cupids are mostly similar to Canon Angels. They don't age (after a certain point), have wings, and don't need to eat. A Cupid's physical strength matches that of a Seraph._

**Unlike Angels, Cupids do need sleep, don't require vessels (unless they were an Angel before becoming a Cupid), and can't do the shadow wing trick that Cas pulls in Lazarus Rising. When they manifest their wings, it's full-on, solid, white feathers.**

_Cupids feed off of romantic energy. When there is an excess amount of energy present (like when everyone around the world is being sickeningly sweet of Valentines Day) it causes something similar to a sugar high._

**Cupids can create a sort of bond with the last soul couple they match as an apprentice. We made this up purely so we could have a scene where Mallie screams her head off at Dean.**

_What Amy neglected to explain is that the bond would make Mallie glow every time Dean and Cas have sex. Fun, right?_

**A Rejection-- something that will be mentioned in our rewrite of season five episode four-- occurs when someone, for lack of a better word, rejects their soulmate. It is a painful experience for the Reject-ee and the Reject-er, even more so if said Reject-ee/er is an Angel.**

_A Rejection shows incompetence on the part of whatever Cupid attempted to Match the soul couple and will result in the Higher-Ups removing that Cupid's immortality, a process that more often than not will kill the former Cupid._

**If you've got any other questions, ask in the comments. We're happy to answer and add to this little list.**

 


End file.
